You Belong To Me
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt stories requested by LoNeStar2011. Prompts: Safe Word, Mine, Territorial and Possession. Three are smut and Territorial leads to smut.


Thanks to LoNeStar2011.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Safe Word: **

Sharon pulled on the restraint and the rope scratched her skin as it pulled against the headboard. Her heart was pounding, her blood rushing, her breathing was erratic; Sharon was feeling a high that was new to her. A deep cry came from her throat and she yanked at her restraints again, her body jerking away from Brenda.

Brenda looked down at her bound lover and let out a tired breath before slowing down the rocking of her hips. "You want me to stop?" she asked through heavy pants.

Sharon would be glaring at Brenda if she weren't blindfolded. "What's the point... of making me pick a... safe word if you keep asking me... if I want you to stop?" Sharon said through heavy pants.

Brenda leaned down and pressed her lips to Sharon's mouth and the older woman met her for a slow kiss. Brenda could feel Sharon's hips starting to rock again, pushing up so their wet centers rubbed against each other. Brenda nipped Sharon's lip roughly and pulled away. She was supposed to be in control and even tied to the bed, blindfolded, and held down by Brenda's weight, Sharon was still trying to control what they did.

Sharon licked her aching lip and groaned. She was going to explode if Brenda didn't just fuck her already. She didn't want her to stop. She didn't need a safe word. She trusted Brenda no matter how rough she got. In fact, it was the way she wanted it. All she needed was for Brenda to stop teasing her and give her what she wanted.

Brenda settled back down so her center was aligned with Sharon's. She leaned forward as she rocked slowly. Sharon sighed and kept up with her pace, but Brenda knew what she wanted. She pulled Sharon by her thigh so the friction on their clits grew, making them both moan a little louder, breathe a little heavier, get a little wetter. It was when Brenda's fingers dug into Sharon's thigh that the older woman cried out a curse, hips jerking as she arched up. Brenda smiled wickedly and scratched into her skin, clawing at her thigh as she rocked hardly against her.

Sharon pulled at the restraint and gasped as she felt the pleasurable pain of nails scratching her. "Harder," she croaked. She could just see Brenda contemplating if she should. She knew Brenda too well. "I'll be fine," she barely got out as she moaned and lifted her hips to meet Brenda's. She breathed heavily, rolling and rocking against the hot space between Brenda's legs. "Please," she pleaded as she groaned and arched again.

Brenda moaned and shifted, which made a whole new sensation move up her spine. She leaned on one hand and rocked her hips, bit her lip, and then brought her other hand to Sharon's side. She could hear in Sharon's heavy pants that she wanted this and that she was close. Brenda dug her nails into the soft skin and dragged them down, leaving angry red marks on her beautiful skin.

"Fuck," she hissed and rocked harder. A sharp cry followed a moan as Brenda dug in again. She pulled on her restraints and lifted her hips to meet Brenda. She was so close that she could almost feel her orgasm moving through her. "More," she panted.

Brenda leaned down harder with her hips and cursed under her breath as she made one final scratch into her skin. Sharon cried loudly and arched into Brenda's body. Brenda closed her eyes and rode the orgasmic ride with Sharon, breathing heavily, panting, moaning, letting the sensations wash over them. Not once did Sharon mutter her safe word – through the fogginess of her orgasm, Brenda realized that Sharon probably trusted her enough not to need one all along.

**Mine:**

"God," she groaned as she arched up. She was going to explode. She was going to explode and it was all because Sharon had to prove a point. This was one time Brenda had no complaints, though.

"Say it," Sharon hissed in her ear as her three fingers pushed into her again, a hard stroke that made Brenda squeal. Sharon felt Brenda's nails scratching at her neck where she clutched. "I wanna hear you say it," Sharon said against her ear before she leaned her head down and sunk her teeth into that beautiful neck.

Brenda held on harder to the side of the desk, squeezing the edge tightly as she tried to catch her breath and tried not to moan too loudly. Sharon's fingers thrust into her, their pace picking up with each talented stroke. Brenda couldn't form any words as she gasped and rocked her hips into Sharon's fingers. Sharon moaned against her neck, scraped her teeth over it and then sucked roughly. Brenda's head fell back and she bit into her lip so hard that she was sure she was going to draw blood. She had to keep quiet, though. They were at work and a few members of her division were right outside her office.

Sharon could feel Brenda's walls clamping around her fingers, desperately clinging as she worked her wrist faster. She moved her mouth back to Brenda's ear, licked it before she moaned softly against it. She used her hips to push into her a little deeper, hitting the side of the desk with each thrust of her hips, knowing she was going to pay for that later with bruises on her thighs. "Say...it," Sharon repeated, puncturing each word with a quick twist of her wrist.

Brenda pulled her legs tighter around Sharon, nails digging in a little harder at her neck. "Mmm," she moaned a little too loudly. This was all some type of inappropriate game for Sharon. Sharon loved her rules, yes, but even she was known for breaking a few of them. Brenda breathed heavily through her nose as she bucked her hips and clung to the desk with the hand behind her. Sharon twisted her fingers again and she gasped, body arching again. "Only you can..." Brenda's words were interrupted by a deep moan Sharon caught just in time by kissing her.

Sharon kissed her roughly, swallowing her moan, tasting the chocolate that was still lingering in her mouth. She brought her hand to Brenda's hair and pulled her away from her mouth so she could look at her. Brenda's face was flushed, sweat forming on her brow, eyes dark and dilated. "You're mine," she whispered in that honey-dripping tone that Brenda loved.

Brenda nodded. "I know," she moaned lowly. Sharon's green eyes had fire in them as she thrust her fingers in her, hitting that sensitive spot with the tips of her fingers. Brenda's lip quivered as she tried not to moan again and her nails scratched Sharon's neck – thank God Sharon always wore her hair down. "Only you can do this to me," she breathed.

Sharon smiled for only a second. That was all she wanted to hear, in more words or less. Brenda was hers and she needed to make sure the blonde understood that.

"Only you," she groaned as her walls clamped down and her hips pushed hardly against Sharon. Sharon brought their mouths together and brushed her fingers against _that_ spot quickly as she swallowed each and every moan. Brenda felt every spasm, every rush, every single second of her orgasm as Sharon kissed her passionately. She clung to Sharon's body, not letting go until her body tingled so much that it started to hurt.

Sharon pulled her fingers out of her slowly and then reached for some tissues to help clean her up. Later when they exited the office, there would be an undeniable mark on the blonde's neck and a smug smirk on Sharon's lips.

**Territorial:**

Brenda tapped her fingers against the wood table as she waited for Sharon to come back from the bar. She was getting impatient; waiting was never something she was any good at. She gave it another minute before she got up, leaving the table of her detectives to go find her friend. Gabriel gave her a questioning look, but she just gave him one of those wide smiles and went on to find the woman who was supposed to be spending the night with them, but had disappeared.

Brenda stopped in her tracks when she noticed the captain talking to a man, smiling at him. Brenda almost didn't think anything of it, but then the man leaned closer to her, putting a hand on her arm as he whispered something into her ear. Brenda all but ran over there and pulled him off her. She was over there withing seconds, clearing her throat and standing close to Sharon. The man didn't even have the proper courtesy to pull away from Sharon as he looked over to her.

Sharon at least pulled back, making the man's hand fall from her arm. "Brenda, this is-" She turned to the man and then tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"George," he answered. George gave Brenda a look over and was not pleased apparently. He turned back to Sharon, trying to get back to whatever they were talking about. Brenda's eyes got wide, not believing that he was serious.

Sharon saw the look in Brenda's eyes and knew she was reading into this too much. "I think I should get going," she said to him apologetically.

"I'm sure your friend can wait," he tested.

"No," she protested. "Her _friend_ cannot wait." Brenda licked her lips and looked up at Sharon. "Sharon, let's go."

"Now, now. Hold on one second," George said and put a hand back on Sharon's arm. "Why don't you give her some space so we can finish talking."

Sharon was just about to open her mouth to say something when Brenda grabbed the man's arm, removing it from her. "_Sir_, I'm warnin' you right now, if your hand touches her one more time-"

Sharon pulled back and could see Brenda was actually getting angry and that was never a good thing. "Okay, I think things may have elevated a little too far. Chief," she took Brenda's hand, urging her to look at her. "We need to talk," she hissed."

Brenda took one last look at George and then allowed Sharon to pull her towards the restrooms. Sharon pushed the door open and then made sure they were alone. Luckily, this bar was mostly full of men, so they were alone. Sharon turned to Brenda and the blonde looked away from her. Sharon stepped closer and put her hand on Brenda's face, turning her by her chin so she was looking at her. Brenda's eyes dropped to her lips and then she licked her own, looking back up into green eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sharon finally asked in a hiss that sent chills down Brenda's spine.

Brenda noticed that Sharon's hand was still grasping her face, her eyes a darkening green, her breath heavy. It was hard for Brenda to tell if Sharon was aroused or angry with her. Honestly, she was sure Sharon was a combination of the two. "He was touchin' you," she started her explanation, but Sharon wouldn't let her continue.

"We were talking. I have every right to talk to other people," she told her.

"I never said you didn't," she retorted and she could see the way Sharon's nostrils slightly flared. "He was interested in more than just talkin' to you, though."

"So what," she said.

Brenda bit into her lip and looked down. "You can't sleep with me and then expect me not to care that other people are obviously flirtin' with you."

Sharon let go of Brenda's face and took a step back, sighing. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed again. "We can't do this," she told her. "You can't behave the way you just did because someone else was talking to me. You most certainly can't-"

Brenda pushed Sharon against the wall and locked her lips against hers, shutting her up. She sucked Sharon's lip into her mouth, lightly nibbling on it and making Sharon moan into her mouth. The older woman melted into her kiss, pulling her closer to her. Brenda sighed, moving her hands to Sharon's ass, pushing her thigh between Sharon's. She could feel Sharon slightly pushing her away, but she didn't want to move. Sharon nipped at her lip, a warning, so she stopped, breaking their kiss. Sharon didn't move away like Brenda thought she would, though. She looked into her eyes for a long moment as she caught her breath.

"And, you have to stop doing that. Stop kissing me when you don't like what I'm going to say." Sharon could see the lust in Brenda's eyes and it was making her blood boil, but they weren't supposed to be doing this. "We said it was just going to be once," she whispered as if she were talking to herself.

Brenda started kissing on Sharon's neck, leaving random kisses on her hot skin.

"Brenda," Sharon moaned as a plea. She didn't want her to stop, but she was supposed to be the one with self-control.

Brenda breathed heavily against Sharon's neck and kissed lightly before she dragged her tongue over the length of her neck. Sharon moaned and Brenda did it again.

"God, Brenda," she moaned as she felt every ounce of self-control drain from her body.

"You knew this wasn't goin' to be a one-time thing," she whispered as she moved to her ear. "You can't sleep away attraction. You can't fuck me and expect that I won't want more from you." Brenda ran her teeth over her ear. "You can't-" Brenda pulled back. "You can't let me think that you're goin' to sleep with other people when we both know it's me that you want."

Sharon closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I know," she whispered.

**Possession (This is a direct connection to territorial):**

Brenda slid her hand up Sharon's thigh and Sharon opened her eyes to look at her. Brenda moved both her hands to Sharon's button on her waistband and Sharon's heart pounded in her chest. Brenda popped the button open and Sharon let out a soft breath, looking down between their bodies.

"Not here," Sharon whispered.

Brenda looked up at Sharon. This couldn't wait. "I'll be fast," she told her and slid her hand into Sharon's panties, finding liquid heat.

Sharon gasped and tilted her head back. "Someone might walk in," she told her.

Brenda sighed and pulled her hand back. She pulled Sharon into a stall; there was no way this could wait until they left the bar. She pushed her against the wall and immediately slid her hand back into the hot space between Sharon's legs. She slid two fingers over her wetness, coating them and then she started rolling circles over her clit. Sharon was impatient; her hips rolled down quickly, hardly.

"God," she moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the walls. She could feel the throbbing bundle of nerves being manipulated perfectly by Brenda's fingers. She felt Brenda's lips on her neck, sucking. Sharon ran her fingers through Brenda's hair, holding her mouth to her. "Ooohhhh," she groaned and pushed down harder on the fingers rolling against her clit.

Brenda moaned against Sharon's neck and then slid her wet lips over to another spot, leaving marks on her skin purposely. After assaulting her senses with her mouth, she lightly ran her tongue over it, cooling down the heated skin. Sharon writhed against her and jerked her hips. Brenda moved her mouth to Sharon's ear and started pushed her fingers harder against her clit. Back and forth she moved them, side to side, making Sharon breathe harshly as she tried to keep up with her.

Each mark she left on her was a claim. Each time Sharon gasped, moaned, groaned, it was because she understood she was giving herself to Brenda. She'd given herself to her that one night, so Brenda was only reclaiming what had been given to her. Sharon had never given herself to anyone like she did with Brenda. That night they slept together, it meant something. This time in the bathroom, Brenda's fingers rubbing against her clit, her tongue teasing her ear, her body rocking against her, it was about remembering what took place that night. Brenda made sure to remind Sharon how she claimed her, did things to her body that nobody else would ever be allowed to do.

"Harder," she gasped. "Please," she whined. Sharon pulled Brenda closer to her, resting her chin against Brenda's shoulder.

Brenda rolled her fingers harder, made tighter circles and listened to the gasping and moaning.

"God," Sharon moaned loudly as her hips jerked hardly. That night, all those nights ago, they spent the entire night together, slowly bringing each other to places Sharon wanted to revisit with Brenda over and over again. "Mmmmm. So good. Mmmmmm. You're so- God."

Brenda moaned and pushed harder, using her thigh to make it feel better for Sharon. "Nobody will ever make you feel this way," she whispered into her ear. "I spent hours learnin' your body and I know what you like."

Sharon nodded her head and rolled her hip. "I know," she moaned. "God, I know."

Brenda pinched her clit between fingers and rolled it hardly.

"Fuck," she cried and nearly melted right against her. "I don't want anybody else," she admitted as she squeezed her eyes tightly. "Mmmmm. Just you," she rasped. She was so close, so close, so soon. She had been needing this since their last night. She'd been needing to feel Brenda's body against her.

Brenda panted as she rocked harder. "Come for me," she moaned. "I want you to come for me, Sharon."

Sharon cried out instantly, her body following orders that were moaned into her ear. She bucked her hips and then her legs went weak and she depended on Brenda to keep her up. Brenda helped her enjoy the high as long as she could and then kissed her softly as she relaxed against her body.

After cleaning up they left the bathroom, Brenda's hand on Sharon's back and Sharon's skin glowing in the low light. Sharon avoided eye contact with George, but Brenda made sure to steal a glance, making sure he noticed her hand on the small of Sharon's back. Sharon was hers and she hoped she made it clear enough to him that he didn't have a chance.

The End.

Thought I might feel sorry for these inappropriate situations I thought of, but I don't. Hopefully this was enjoyed.


End file.
